My hero academia: Revolution
by Raid-Celestial-spirit
Summary: After a heist, petty criminal Ajiro is brought into the world of heros, to save the town (more specifically his daughter) from a madman who starts a villianious revolution. A rag-tag team of academy rejects and failures are the city's best and only hope


My Hero Academia: Revolution

It was a moonless night. On top of a nearby building, Tyme, Ajiro, Cera, Ayama, and Kipton stood. Tyme looks over at Ajiro. "Whats in the bag? Explosions? Guns? Body parts? The anticipation is killing me" says Tyme in an excited tone. "No, it's just a disguise mate" says Ajiro, revealing his British accent. Tymes face quickly turns from excited to malicious. "If you're worried about being caught, we can slaughter everyone" says Tyme in an exited and childish tone. "You want the heros on your ass, that's on you. I'd much rather go down for the heist, rather than massive manslaughter" says Ajiro in a slightly annoyed tone. Tyme puts on a pouty face. "Oh poo, you're no fun" says Tyme in a pouty voice. "I'm not here to be fun. I'm here as the pretty face, with the charming personality" says Ajiro in a sarcastic tone. Ajiro pulls his disguise out of the bag. It's a black jacket, ripped in several places, a pair of dark pants, a plain grey shirt, a black masquerade mask, and a black ball cap. "Trying to hide that "pretty face" asks a cold voice from behind Ajiro. Ajiro turns around to see Kipton. "I know, a bloody shame it is. I know you're all crushed. Guess I'll have to give up my title to one of the lovely birds in the back" says Ajiro in a sarcastic tone. He winks at Cera and Ayama. Ayama tucks her hair behind her ear and blushes. "Dream on creep" she says in a hesitant tone. Cera glares at Ajiro for a moment, before pulling out a black mask similar to the one she was wearing. "Put this on sis. I wouldn't want you to get caught, or seen" says Cera in a cold voice. Ayama sighs. "Fine" she says reluctantly as she grabs the mask and puts it on. Ajiro quickly gets changed. "Awe, i wish I would have known we were having a costume party" said Tyme in a pouty voice. "Sorry mate. You weren't invited" says Ajiro in a sarcastic tone. Ajiro pulls something out of his pocket. It's a picture of a little girl. Written on the bottom were the words 'I love you Daddy'. "What's that" asks Tyme trying to get a good look. "Nothing mate. Let's get this started" says Ajiro in a depressed tone. Everyone nods, as the make their way down of the roof towards the casino. Ajiro tosses a coin at the door. When it hits, it explodes and the door flies across the casino floor. Tyme walks in first. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! The entertainment tonight is brought to you by the super evil, anti good squad-" starts Tyme. "That, is the lamest name I've ever heard" says Ajiro. "Quiet you. I'm speaking (turns his attention back to the people). Now, we shall began the festivities with any all expensive belongings and electronic devices. If you refuse, then…" says Tyme. Kipton holds out his hand, and the entirety of the casino fall to the ground in pain, except the group. Tyme tosses a bag to the girls. "Well, I'm off to rob the safe. You girls collect stuff, and Ajiro...do whatever you do" says Tyme. Tyme walks up to a few of the employees. "Take me to your safe, open it, and give me everything inside" says Tyme. His eyes glow for a moment, and the employees start walking like slaves to the back. A man stands up from the crowd and takes off a trench coat to reveal he's a hero. "I'm a hero! Stop this act of evil" says the hero. "Mate, let me give you some advice. Sit down and pretend you never saw us" says Ajiro. "Nonsense! Have at you" says the hero as he starts charging at Ajiro. Ajiro tosses a coin at the ground in front of the hero, it explodes, and the hero falls down the hole into the basement. "Oi, I warned you. Now your in time out. Think about what you've done" says Ajiro. The girls finish up rounding up the stuff. "Why didn't you kill him" asks Kipton. "Why didn't you? I'm just too pretty to get my own hands dirty" says Ajiro in a sarcastic tone. Tyme skips out swinging around a huge bag of cash. "Now ladies and gents, thank you for your attention and cooperation, and please remember our fearsome name" says Tyme. A security guard tries to shoot, Tyme, but Ayama quickly catches the bullet. "Quick hands" says Ajiro. "Big mouth" says Ayama. "Sharp tongue" says Ajiro. "Oh oh! I wanna play" says Tyme. "Sorry, it's only a two player game" says Ajiro as the group walk outside. A group of heros stand there. "Alright, who snitched" asks Cera. "Oh man! I totally don't want to go to jail" says Ayama. "Now, we slaughter everyone" says Tyme. One of the heros with a helmet I've his eyes, but one big glass piece in it looks over at the group. "Tyme, mental patient with asperger's, several petty crimes, and bi polar. Others unidentifiable" says the hero. "Pretty reckless of you to rob a new casino with only 5 people, and 4 disguises" says another hero. "Hey it's more fun this way" says Tyme. "Fight each other" says Cera looking a few of the guys in the eyes. The guys start fighting each other, providing a distraction. The group rush to a getaway car. "Thanks heros! It's been fun" says Tyme as the car speeds away. "A mind control quirk? Those are pretty rare, two in group is dangerous" says the hero with the helmet. The group arrives at the get away point and get out. "Alright, who snitched" asks Cera. "Not I, says the dog" says Tyme. "Wasn't me" says Kipton. Cera looks over at Ajiro. "Awe. Don't trust me sweetheart" asks Ajiro.


End file.
